Those Stark Boys
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Sansa Arryn had had a terrible year: she lost her father, her boyfriend turned out to be a cheating prick, her mother remarried a creepy man. When it was time to go back to University she was more than happy to leave the South and go to Winterfell. They called her the Ice Queen there, but she was fine with that. Until she met the Stark Boys and the ice began to melt.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:** **Soooooooooo...**

 **I should be ashamed of myself, but... You know.**

 **I had this idea, of Jon and Robb being brothers (Jon is his cousin, but Ned and Cat adopted him), and Sansa not being a Stark at all. She's Lysa's daughter, but in this version, Lysa isn't Cat's sister, so there's no relation between her and the Starks.**

 **I will go back and forth in time with this fanfic, but I hope it's okay for you all to understand.**

 **This has not being beta read, and English is not my first language. I've been told my prepositions sometimes are crazy, so let me know if it's the case.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Sansa Arryn -because she'd never be Baelish, no matter what that creep her mother married said -was the perfect daughter: dutiful, intelligent and well-behaved. She was a great student, responsible and talented, and her father had made a point of numbering her accomplishments to anyone who'd listen.

However, her father was dead now and Lysa -Sansa's mother -had gotten married again. Petyr -her stepfather- had insisted that she transferred from King's Landing –her University –to Winterfell, and she did, mostly because she was happy to leave the South and its memories.

She still was basically a good girl and a dutiful daughter.

Which made this morning even more disturbing.

She knew she hadn't drunk that much the night before, so she didn't even have that excuse. She actually had no excuse whatsoever for what she'd done, how she'd behaved.

But here she was anyway, naked between two naked bodies. Sansa had really gone to town last night.

By the light coming from the window, she'd say it was bit after dawn, so if she left now, she might be able to make it to her apartment with minimal humiliation.

Her first walk of shame. The joy.

Leaving was, however, a problem, since she was still naked and between two equally naked bodies. She was almost sure her clothes were by the front door, but to get to them she'd have to extricate herself from those two first. One of them was sleeping on his back and Sansa had –at some point –put her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. It wouldn't be a problem if she hadn't thrown her leg over his hip, since now his hand was gripping her thigh possessively –even in his sleep.

The other one wasn't helping either. He was flush against her back and she could feel every inch of his naked skin against hers, including his hard cock and the arm over her waist.

She'd have to be very careful to move…

The arm around her waist tightened a second before she felt the brush of beard against the nape of her neck. "Thinking of leaving, Lady Sansa?" He whispered huskily on her ear.

Well, fuck.

* * *

 **Notes: I know it was super short, but let me know your feelings!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:** **wow!**

 **Thank you so much for the kudos and comments for shuch a short chapter. I'm glad you guys are as excited as I am for this.**

 **As I commented before, this story is going to go back and forth in time. So every odd chapter is going to be following up the first chapter, and the even ones are the retelling of how they got to that point.**

 **I hope you enoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Sansa hadn't been at Winterfell for two months before people started calling her Ice Queen. She'd actually expected it and the nickname wasn't even an original one.

The problem was that, at King's Landing she'd had her gaggle of friends and her popularity as a shield; here she had nothing.

She was in the middle of her second year at Law School when her father died on a car crash. Petyr –or daddy, as he wanted to be called –came crashing in, taking control over their lives.

He was -until then -just a friend of the family. He took care of them, or so Lysa said. Robin liked him well enough, but her baby brother had always been her mother's favorite. For him, it was nothing to let Petyr start taking over their family so soon after her father's death.

In the end, Sansa had just let him, because it was easier and it made her mother give her breathing room.

She took one year off from University to "recover", but instead of going back to the opulence of the South, or staying in the Vale with her family, she hid away behind Winterfell's strong walls.

What complicated her life was that she was thrown back to the second year, with people that already knew each other well, everybody had their friends, groups and squads. Sansa was alone.

Her old self would've fixed this in a week, always the social butterfly, but Sansa was tired of pretending to like these people and their conversation. She was tired of boys that only wanted one thing from her.

Fool her once and all that story.

So she kept her head low and ignored the whispers. Unfortunately, some people didn't get the message and some boys thought she was a challenge.

"Come on, Ice Queen. I bet I can make you melt."

Sansa arched a brow at Ramsay Bolton. He was fucking insistent and a prick. He wasn't exactly handsome, but he wasn't too hard to look at either. However, Sansa could see in his eyes what his cute smiles hid so well: he had a cruel streak. She could see it clear as day after so much time spent with Joffrey.

Although with Joffrey she hadn't realized until it was too late, now she was prepared.

"I'm busy, Bolton." Sansa said, trying to get past him.

He stopped her once again. "Come on, Sans." He said charmingly, even though she never allowed him to use the nickname. "All work and no play will make you an old prude."

Sansa almost snorted on his face. Was that supposed to make her want to fuck him?

"I'm pretty sure she already said she isn't interested, Bolton." Someone growled from behind her. "Fuck off."

Ramsay scoffed. "Your brother let you out of your leash today, Stark?"

Sansa could feel this guy right behind her. "Maybe that should worry you, Bolton."

Ramsay took a step back and Sansa observed it with a peculiar kind of interest.

Then the boy seemed to recover his cocksure attitude. "Whatever." He still took a couple of steps back. "Enjoy the bitch. You're gonna need a crowbar to pry her legs apart." He left, snickering with his friends.

Sansa merely rolled her eyes, already used to boys who turned vicious as soon as they were refused. She'd almost forgotten about their interloper when he asked her if she was okay.

Sansa finally turned and found herself face to face –literally, because they were the same height –with Jon Stark.

Oh. Now it made sense.

Jon –and his brother Robb –were the royal blood of Winterfell. The two were inseparable, even though they were completely different from each other, and not just in looks. Robb was the life of the party, prince charming himself, while Jon was quiet and brooding.

They were both in their fourth year of Law School and people around the campus treated them like celebrities for whatever reason.

Sansa had never talked to either of them.

"Rescuing damsels in distress now, Stark?" She cocked an eyebrow at him.

He was so serious, his mouth forever turned downwards. It was a shame to have lips that beautiful on such a brooding face. Although, rumor had it, that those lips of his were very talented.

"Bolton is dangerous." He alerted her.

"I'm quite aware of that, Stark." She pressed her books against her chest. "Bye."

She turned her back to him, not worried if he'd think she was ungrateful or a bitch. She had nothing to prove to anyone here.

XxX

Two days after that encounter Sansa went to the University's swimming pool. It wasn't as impressive as the one they had in King's Landing, since swimming wasn't as popular here as it was there; but Sansa wasn't an athlete, she just enjoyed the exercise.

There was someone else already there when she got to the pool, but she didn't pay any attention to that person. She dropped her things by one of the benches and stretched carefully.

She was braiding her hair to put the cap when the person swan lazily to the stairs and pulled himself out of the water.

Everybody looked the same with goggles and caps, but as soon as he pulled them off, revealing wet auburn hair and blue eyes, Sansa knew who he was.

Robb Stark.

While Jon had dark hair and eyes and was brooding, Robb was all light and charm. He was also pretty well defined, as that swimming trunk was showing.

Sansa might not be interested, but she wasn't blind.

Robb seemed to finally notice that someone else was there and when he saw her, his smile was positively dazzling. "Sansa Arryn."

Sansa arched a brow. She had no idea how he knew her name; she never talked to him before and they sure as fuck didn't walk in the same circles. "Stark."

He came closer, totally confident on his own skin. Not that he had any reason not to be. "Heard you had a run in with Ramsay."

"Your brother told you?" She asked.

"Jon could never resist a damsel in distress." He teased and she knew Jon had told him exactly what she said.

"Tell him to look for another one then." She told him, already dismissing him.

Robb chuckled as she passed him, going to the pool. "You're such a lady, aren't you, Arryn?"

Sansa threw him a look over her shoulder. "For you, it's Lady Arryn."

* * *

 **Notes: I read that Law School is actually three years in UK, but I put four so they are actually older than Sansa.**

 **Let me know your feelings!**

 **Next chapter... That morning after you've been waiting for ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTES:** **Thank you for the kudos and comments!**

 **Let's see that morning after?**

 **hehehehe**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Hands off, Stark." Sansa pushed him, since he was already awake. "I need to use the bathroom."

Robb chuckled and his arm around her waist tightened once again, as he nuzzled her ear. "Five more minutes."

"No." She freed herself from him and Jon –who was waking up slowly. "And you should consider using it too, because your morning breath stinks."

"Right in the heart, Lady Sansa." Robb said dramatically as she practically ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

Fuck.

What was she supposed to do now?

Sansa took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a disgrace and her makeup had left a mess on her face. Fortunately, she had stopped using large quantities of it, or she'd be looking like a Picasso painting right now.

She washed her face the best she could and even found a brush for her hair. She took care of her business knowing very well she was just stalling and she'd have to get out eventually. She found a T-shirt thrown outside the laundry basket.

Sansa took a tentative smell, and it was okay. She put it on, but she was tall and the T-shirt wasn't covering much, but at least she wasn't naked anymore.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. And almost closed it again.

Robb and Jon had put on sweatpants and nothing else. They were also sitting side by side on the bed, right in front of the door.

"Nice shirt, Arryn." Robb grinned at her.

"Looks better on you than it ever did on me." Jon agreed. She should've suspected it was Jon's.

"So, we can see you're about to run like hell." Robb spoke, a grin on his lips like nothing of this situation was strange for him. From what she heard it really wasn't. "Jon and I are planning on convincing you to stay."

They both stood up, and Sansa felt her mouth go dry. She put both hands up, one in the middle of each chest –didn't help a lot. "Not until you brush your teeth." She said, her voice stronger than she'd expected. "You aren't hot enough to make me forget that."

Jon snorted a laugh, while Robb gave her another grin. "As long as you wait."

She arched a brow. "Then don't waste my time."

"I'll use my bathroom." Robb offered, leaving the room.

Oh, so this was Jon's room?

"Wait here." Jon asked, before closing the bathroom door.

Obviously she didn't. She had spotted her panties by the bed, so she picked them up and pulled them over her legs.

She ran to the front door and picked her dress and shoes. She had no time, she could dress on the hallway. This was bad anyway.

As she put her hand to the handle she saw the two huge dogs –Ghost and Grey Wind –looking and her. She was pretty sure they were judging her for leaving like that.

"I have no choice." She informed them, before opening the door and leaving.

It was blind luck that she didn't see anyone on the way down, but her heart only slowed down once she was locked inside Alys and Jeyne's apartment.

* * *

 **NOTES: Oh Sansa...**

 **Why panic like this?**

 **Since this one was so short, I decided to post another one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTES:** **One more?**

 **One more. Let's see if Sansa has made some friends in all this mess.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Aren't you supposed to be a bitch?"

"Alys!" Jeyne Poole yelled.

Sansa gave Alys Karstark an amused look. "Sorry if I'm not enough of a bitch for you."

Alys snorted. "Everybody keeps talking about that stick up your arse… But I'm starting to think it's smaller than they imagine."

Jeyne was looking at Alys like she was demented. Sansa would too, if she could stop laughing, which –apparently –shocked Alys even more.

Sansa didn't have any friends at the University, because she kept mostly to herself, but one of her teachers had given them a project and assigned the groups. Sansa saw herself working with Jeyne and Alys, two of the smartest girls she'd ever met.

They knew each other very well –it looked like most of the folks down here did –so they talked easily to each other, but Sansa had a bit of a problem connecting to them.

That was until she made a joke about Professor Tormund and Alys almost choked with laughter, which prompted the bitch comment.

"Holy fuck! You can even laugh." Alys was way too shocked by this information. "I feel like I don't know you at all."

Sansa rolled her eyes at the dramatics. Logically Alys –or Jeyne, for that matter –didn't know her. She made sure nobody did. "I do laugh." Sansa assured the other woman.

"I was starting to think you were a porcelain doll." Alys told her, completely shameless. "People call you Ice Queen to your face and you never react."

"I don't give a fuck about their opinion." Sansa informed her.

"Why did you change universities?" Jeyne asked suddenly. "Some people are saying it's because there's an old guy paying you tuition."

Sansa rolled her eyes. "Yes, an old guy also known as my stepfather."

Alys looked amused. "So what's the story? Why transfer from King's Landing? Everybody that studies there thinks the sun shine out of their arseholes."

"My father died on a car accident one month after I found out my boyfriend had been fucking the whole University and my best friend." She shrugged. "Then my mother decided to remarry, so I realized it was easier to move here."

By the end of her explanation both women were looking at her like she was an alien.

"Holy fuck, Arryn." Alys exclaimed. "That's fucked up."

Sansa just shrugged once again. She didn't want their pity or their sympathy. She'd learned that not feeling was easier. She could put the bitch mask on and be left alone, and that was all she wanted now.

"And the nun-life is self-imposed penance for something?" Alys asked.

"Nun-life?" Sansa snickered.

"No parties, no guys…" Alys gave her a look. "Or do you prefer girls?"

"Neither." Sansa said dryly. "I prefer neither right now."

"Lady Sansa!"

Sansa groaned and considered hitting her forehead against the table, but she did have an image to keep. "Fuck off, Stark." She called without turning.

Alys and Jeyne were looking delighted by the scene.

Robb came to stand right beside her and planted his hands on the table, a huge grin on his lips as he looked at her. "What? Not happy to see me?" He teased.

Sansa could see Jon on her other side, nodding at Alys and Jeyne. She just arched a brow at Robb. "Don't you have somewhere else to be? Someone else to bother?" She asked dryly.

"Lady Sansa!" Robb put his hand to his chest. "And here I was thinking we were friends."

Sansa rolled her eyes. "We aren't friends, Stark." She said slowly, like he was a particularly stupid child, then she turned to Jon. "Can't you control your brother?" She threw at him, not exactly a request.

Jon just shrugged, an amused smirk on his lips. "I gave up on that years ago."

"So let's be friends!" Robb called from Sansa's other side, probably tired of being ignored. "We're throwing a party tomorrow. Come over." It wasn't exactly an invitation. It had an edge of command to it.

"No, thanks." She answered curtly. He was lucky she used "thanks" at the end.

Robb closed his eyes and groaned. "Please!" He insisted. "Alys and Jeyne will be there. Jon, you ask! Give her the puppy eyes."

Susan couldn't care less about Jon Stark's puppy eyes. "I'm not going, Stark." She informed him firmly. "And we're busy. Bye."

Robb sighed dramatically, but it was Jon who spoke the next time. "They have work to do, Robb." He looked at Sansa. "Some other time maybe?"

Hum… If the soulful eyes and pouty mouth were already quite the combination, Sansa didn't want to see the puppy eyes.

"Some other time." She agreed, though inside she was screaming fuck no. She was staying as far away from them as possible.

Obviously nobody believed her, but Sansa had zero fucks to give.

"You're still coming, right, Alys?" Robb asked the other woman.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She grinned at him.

"Jeyne?"

"I'll be there." She replied with a smile.

The two brothers finally went on their way, but that left Sansa with Jeyne and Alys, who were looking at her with some curiosity.

"I have to say… It's the first time I've seen someone that resistant to the Stark charm." Jeyne commented, clearly amused by the notion.

"They aren't that charming."

Alys chuckled. "It'll do Robb some good to be let down. His ego can take it."

"It's been a while since I saw Jon letting Robb take over a conversation like this." Jeyne commented.

"You're right." Alys hummed. "Idiots like to think that Jon is all brawn and no brain, but he's just quiet. He doesn't let Robb talk for him like that." Alys gave Sansa a measuring look. "I think he was just letting Robb work the baby blue charm on you."

Sansa scoffed. As if.

"Maybe they want a Sansa-flavored sandwich." Alys finished with a grin.

"Excuse me?" Sansa arched a brow.

"These are just rumors." Jeyne cut dryly.

"What rumors?" Sansa wanted to know.

"That they're really good at sharing." Alys explained with a mischievous grin.

That surprised Sansa. "This sounds like stupid gossip to me."

"Well, Jon and Robb had girlfriends before. One each." Alys conceded and Sansa snickered. "But I know girls that swear to high heaven that they were the meat on that sandwich and it was amazing."

Sansa tried to keep the incredulity of her face, but that sounded right out of the pages of some smutty novel. "Let me guess." She said sarcastically. "They also have a red hot secret romance, made all the sweeter because of the incest."

Alys cackled, but it was –surprisingly –Jeyne who answered. "More like kissing cousins."

"What?" Sansa asked confused.

"They aren't exactly brothers." Jeyne explained. "Well, Jon was adopted by Robb's family, but they're actually cousins."

That caught Sansa completely by surprise. She always heard people talking about them as the Stark brothers, and people did call them brothers all the time. But now that she really thought about it… She had kind of assumed they were twins, even if they looked completely different from each other.

Hum…

"You didn't know." Jeyne said, clearly surprised, but Sansa didn't know if she was being judged by it.

"Still don't care." Sansa shrugged.

"Come on!" Alys teased. "I'd find out myself, but they aren't my type."

Sansa snorted. "No, thanks. If they had girlfriends before it's obvious this is a 'fuck'em, leave'em', kind of thing. I don't do one night stands."

It was Alys's turn to snort. "Maybe you should."

* * *

 **NOTES: I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Let me know your feelings!**

 **Cheers**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Hey, guys!**

 **Once again, thank you for the kudos and kind comments. More of their relationship will be revealed with time, and -at some point -you'll get to see what happened on that special night *wink wink***

 **For now, Sansa has some girl time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Alys snorted as Sansa fell face first on her couch. "Gotta say, Red, the well-fucked look really suits you."

Sansa groaned against the cushions, but didn't raise her head.

"So… Which one did you fuck?" She asked conversationally.

No reply.

Alys traded a look with Jeyne, both shocked. "You fucked both!" Alys almost screamed.

Again no reply.

"Sansa Arryn, you greedy whore! Turn around now and tell us everything!" Alys demanded, pulling Sansa off the couch.

"Alys!" Sansa yelled, when she almost fell on the ground. "Why do you care? It was a strictly dickly affair."

"You finally got laid." Alys indicated undisturbed. "That in itself is enough reason to throw a party."

"Shut up." Sansa groaned, bringing a pillow to her face.

"Did you really give them the slip?" Jeyne asked.

"I panicked!" Sansa defended herself. "I've never had a one night stand! Much less with two guys at the same time."

"Let's not dwell in the past." Alys cut. "Details!" She demanded forcefully.

"Alys!"

"Come on, San! If you don't tell me I'll have to imagine it on my own, and I can be very creative." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Look, the only thing I'll say is that they tried to kill me with orgasms." Sansa said grumpily.

Jeyne's brows went to her hairline. "How many?"

"Stopped counting after the fourth." Sansa grumbled.

"Fourth? Why the fuck are you so grumpy then?" Alys demanded.

"They wanted me to stay." Sansa admitted on a groan.

Alys was bemused by her confession. "This morning?"

"Yeah." Sansa sighed. "They said they knew I was about to run, but they wanted to convince me to stay."

"And you still ran?" Jeyne said with an arched brow. "Here?"

Sansa felt herself blush. "It was closer than my own apartment."

"Wanted to make that walk of shame shorter, hm?" Alys teased.

Sansa groaned and let her face fall in her hands. "Oh my god! What am I going to do now? Why did I do something so stupid?"

"Cuz they're hot." Alys informed her.

Sansa groaned again and Jeyne threw a glare to Alys.

"Oh cheer up, Arryn." Alys said. "All of us have one-night stands and survive. You're okay."

"I don't do shit like that." Sansa protested weakly.

"Apparently you do." Jeyne offered.

"Chill out, Sansa." Alys chuckled. "Jon and Robb know how one-night stands work. In a week you won't even remember it anymore."

Unlikely.

* * *

 **Notes: I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Next chapter, Ghost and Greywind make a new friend.**

 **Let me know your feelings.**

 **xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTES:** **Hello, people!**

 **Once again, thank you so much for all the amazing comments. It's very nice to know you're all enjoying this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

There was a park relatively close to the University campus that Sansa liked to spend her time on. It was also quite close to her own apartment, so she went there to get some fresh air and free time from the prying eyes.

Once upon a time Sansa had been a social butterfly who thrived on the attention of her peers. It'd been her dream at that point to be the girl all the other girls wanted to be. She had the perfect clothes, the perfect friends and the perfect boyfriend.

It was funny how now she could see it all for what it really was: the clothes were just overpriced and a desperate attempt to fit in; her perfect friends couldn't care less about her and prince charming was a fucking arsehole.

Sansa had learned her lesson.

It was better to stay under the radar, less chances to be hurt that way.

As she laid there belly down on her blanket, headphones covering her ears, reading her book, Sansa could finally relax for a bit.

Then a shadow covered her face.

Sansa raised her eyes and froze: the biggest wolf she'd ever seen was standing directly in front of her. His fur was grey and his paws were huge. Sansa felt panic start to close her throat.

Until said wolf opened his mouth and dropped a green ball –totally covered in dog slobber –on her book.

Sansa looked from the ball to the dog, then back at the ball. The dog dropped on his front legs, rear up in the air, tail wagging furiously and barked at Sansa.

She couldn't resist it f she tried.

The redhead picked the ball up and threw it as far as possible. The dog barked and dashed after it.

She chuckled and was about to go back to her book when the dog came back and repeated the whole process.

Realizing that she wasn't about to get any more reading done, Sansa sat up, put her headphones away and picked the ball up again. Before throwing she checked the collar. It said "Greywind."

She threw the ball again and, this time, as he was coming back, Greywind was joined by a second dog, just as large as he was, but this one completely white.

The new dog followed Greywind back to where Sansa was and sat down right in front of her. "Let me guess." She said amusedly. "You have a ball for me to throw too?"

The dog gave her a long look, before moving to her side and plopping down on her blanket, then –rather unceremoniously –put his huge head on her lap.

Sansa laughed. "Oh sure, just make yourself at home." She snorted, even as her hand found its way to his head for some petting.

Greywind gave her the ball and she obediently threw it again.

Sansa was wondering how she managed to get herself two dogs. Not that she minded; she'd always wanted a dog, but her mother never allowed it.

Her fingers found a collar and she checked it. "Ghost." She read the name out loud.

Ghost's ears moved, like he recognized his name being called. "Someone was very creative naming you." She teased.

Greywind once again came back with his ball. "You two are way too big to be missing. Where is your human?"

As if on a cue a voice called the two names, and fuck it if Sansa didn't recognize the voice.

"Shit." She groaned, even as she turned her head.

Sure enough Robb and Jon were coming in her direction. Greywind abandoned her to jump around Robb, while Ghost merely raised his head, checked who'd called, then dropped back to her lap.

"Lady Sansa!" Robb had a blinding smile. "Not satisfied with stealing out hearts, you decided to steal our dogs too."

The redhead rolled her eyes. "They're certainly more pleasant."

"Ghost." Jon called. "To me."

The white dog thoroughly ignored the command.

Robb arched a brow. "I think you've lost your touch, Jon." He commented amused.

Jon, however, wasn't amused; he was frowning -almost pouting - ,and Sansa had to hold back a smile.

"Ghost, to me." He commanded again, his voice serious.

Ghost let out a canine whine and didn't budge. Jon looked totally shocked.

Robb snickered. "Look, buddy, if I were in your place I wouldn't want to get up either, but we've annoyed lady Sansa enough."

Sansa threw her hair over her shoulder. "I don't know, Stark." She drawled, hands lazily running through Ghost's fur. "You annoy me, the dogs don't."

Robb chuckled. "I think you're the only one capable of making me jealous of a dog, Arryn."

She snorted. "Is that supposed to be charming?"

"Just the truth." Robb winked at her.

"Ghost." Jon tried again, his frown deepening.

The dog let out a mix of whining and growling that sounded an awful lot like a "no". Sansa couldn't resist giggling at that.

The sound coming from her melted the frown on Jon's face and he traded a smile with Robb. "Now, that one just earned you a treat, buddy." Jon said with a smile.

Sansa narrowed her eyes at him, unsure if he was just being annoying like his brother. However, the word "treat" brought Ghost immediately to his feet and Jon's side.

"Traitor." Sansa spoke without heat.

She gathered her things and, as she prepared to get up, Robb offered her a hand. She rolled her eyes, but accepted it and let him pull her up.

Her second boyfriend -Harry, the wandering cock – used to have this "move": he'd offer his hand for girls to get up, just to pull them too close and cope a feel. Sansa had laughed when he used it on her, because he was cute and she was an idiot that had wanted his attention.

She was expecting Robb to do the same; he was obviously flirting with her. She actually wanted him to do it; to prove that he and his brother were just like any other guy. She hated that she sometimes thought they were charming and funny.

Sansa wanted the Stark boys to be arseholes.

But they weren't.

Robb pulled her up gently. He didn't pull her against him. Jon picked her bag up and offered it to her.

Great. They were gentlemen.

She grumbled a "thanks" before collecting her stuff. When she turned her back, they were still there, apparently having a mental conversation.

"I'm going." She decided, turning around to do just that.

"Wait, Arryn." Jon asked, taking a step ahead. Sansa stopped and arched a brow, waiting for him to continue. "We're all meeting for beers later. Would you like to come?"

Sansa almost laughed at that. They'd finally realized that Robb's approach wouldn't work, so they'd changed tactics. Smart, even if it was useless.

"No, thanks. I'm busy." She informed them, not caring if they thought she was rude or just plain lying.

"Please." Jon insisted. "Allys and Jeyne will be there."

Sansa opened her mouth to say no again, when Robb intervened. "We honestly just want to get to know you, Sansa. No hidden intentions."

Her expression made it very clear she didn't believe that for a second. "So you weren't flirting with me?" She said dryly.

"I flirt with everyone!" Robb defended himself. "Even Yara Greyjoy."

Sansa snorted but refused to answer.

"I promise it'll only be friendly flirting." Robb assured her. "No second intentions. Jon will keep me pure."

Now Jon was the one snickering and Sansa had to smile at that. "Not even he believes this bullshit."

"Come on!" Robb was grinning, not arrogant or cocky, just so fucking cute, she wanted to slap herself for even thinking like that. "If I'm very honest with you, will you consider it?"

Sansa arched a brow. "Go on." She was curious.

"I talked to you that day at the pool because you're hot. I admit it." He raised his hands in surrender. "However…" He hurried as she rolled her eyes. "I understand you aren't interested. I just keep flirting because you're so good at putting me down. It's fun."

Sansa snorted. "So what? You have a submissive streak?"

Rob smirked at her. "If I answer that one honestly, you'll never talk to me again."

She gave him a flat look.

"Alys and Jeyne really like you." Jon offered. "And we know you don't go out much. We're just offering as friends."

"Exactly!" Robb agreed. "We just want to be friends."

Sansa sighed. She shouldn't. She really shouldn't. She was better off staying away from both of them.

But one beer wouldn't kill her.

"Okay, one beer. Just this time."

* * *

 **NOTES: So we're finally seeing how Sansa got involved with the boys.**

 **In the next chapter... Robb finds Sansa to talk about the magic night... What will happen?**

 **Let me know your feelings!**

 **xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes: Thank you so much for the kudos and comments!**

 **Ghost and GreyWind are the best and I just had to put them in here.**

 **This chapter has a healthy helping of angst... Don't hate me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"You know, I think you broke Jon's heart."

"Fuck!" Sansa jumped and turned around. "Jesus on a cracker, Stark. Are you trying to kill me?" Her heart was slamming against her chest.

Robb Stark grinned that good boy grin of his and looked absolutely unrepentant.

Sansa wanted to hit her head against the shelf behind herself. She'd managed to evade the brothers for two days only to be cornered on the library.

"It's very rude to leave a house when people are planning on making you breakfast." Robb continued, like they were friends having a normal conversation. "Jon was going to make blueberry pancakes for you. He was very disappointed."

She snorted. "I'm pretty sure that a part of him was very disappointed. And I hate blueberries."

"We'll keep that in mind for the next breakfast." Robb assured her.

"There will be no next breakfast, Stark!" She hissed at him. "I'm pretty sure you're familiar with the concept of a one-night stand."

Robb arched a brow at her and pretended to mull it over. "One-night stand? I don't remember agreeing to that."

Sansa threw him an incredulous look.

"Actually…" He took a step in her direction, a smirk appearing on his lips. "I think we should all meet and renegotiate those terms."

Sansa took a step back and felt her back hitting the shelves. "Stark…"

"Lady Sansa." He grinned at her.

"Cut this out." She warned him. "There's nothing to renegotiate."

"Oh come on." He gave her his most charming smile –and fuck, if it wasn't charming –before he put his hands on the shelves that were behind Sansa, trapping her in. She probably should feel nervous, but she didn't. One thing she'd learned about the Stark brothers was that they took "no" very seriously. If she told Robb to step back, he would.

But, even though she knew it would be smarter to tell him to step back, she didn't. Jon and Robb awakened something wild inside of her and it made her reckless. That –most than anything else –scared the shit out of Sansa, because she was never reckless.

"I think we could talk about a lot of things." Robb spoke softly, his voice coming out huskier and lower. "There are a million of subjects we could cover, things we could uncover…" He arched a brow at her.

Sansa snickered despite herself. "You're so predictable."

"I just know what I want." He brought his right hand to her face, letting his thumb trace her lower lip.

"What about Jon?" She asked breathless.

"Jon knows what he wants too." Robb's voice had dropped to an intimate volume and the only reason Sansa could hear him was because he was so close, brushing his nose gently against hers.

"But…" Robb cut her with a kiss.

She knew this was going to happen; Robb was very fond of kissing. That was another tidbit of information she'd learned that night.

Sure, both Starks were great kissers, but Jon liked to let his mouth wander, finding other spots on her to kiss. Robb seemed perfectly fine with kissing her mouth until she was begging to breathe.

He had this way about kissing: he'd cradle her face first and kiss her slowly, but once he got going, he'd sink both hands on her hair and just hold her there. It wasn't forceful or even possessive, it was just… Fucking hot. It made her feel hot and Sansa hadn't felt like in a long while.

So maybe it wasn't her fault that she was letting herself go again. It was his fault for being so fucking… Him.

Sansa put her hands on his waist, and it was like Robb had been waiting for a sign, because it was then that he started to kiss her like he was one step away from fucking her in the library.

Sansa felt her back hitting the bookshelf and gasped against Robb's mouth, but he only took advantage of it; pressing more of his body against hers, kissing her so deeply she thought he might never come up for air again.

She was losing the battle, but she had to wonder if she truly cared about it. They had worn down her resistance, no matter how thick she'd tried to make her walls.

They'd made her… Vulnerable.

And fuck if she didn't hate the feeling.

She didn't want to feel vulnerable, much less around two guys. Sansa didn't hate them: it was impossible to hate the Stark boys, but she didn't like how they made her feel.

Because if life had taught her anything, it was: things always ended badly. There were no fairy-tales, knights or princes; not everybody got a happily ever after.

And she knew that when those two decided they were done with her, she'd be broken.

Sansa was tired of being broken.

So she pushed Robb away.

He stepped back immediately – she knew he would – and blinked confused. "Sansa?" His voice was husky, his pupils blown wide.

"No. I…" She ran her hand through her hair –it was a disaster. "I can't do this."

He frowned. "What? Did I do something? Are you okay?"

Why did he have to be like this? Genuinely concerned, honestly good?

"I'm fine, Stark." She told him, not looking in his direction.

"Sansa… I'm sorry! I'm doing this wrong." He hurried to say, his voice heavy with regret. "I shouldn't have kissed you, not before saying…"

"No." Sansa cut him. "This is all a mistake."

"No, wait." He gave her some space, but took her hand. "Sansa, just let me say this…"

"No, Stark." She spoke seriously, hating how her voice wavered. "There's nothing to talk about."

She ignored as he called her back. This mess was over. She was done with both of them.

* * *

 **Notes: Hey! Please, don't be mad at Sansa!**

 **She's been through a lot and she's scared shitless, but she isn't a bad person.**

 **Next chapter we'll see how they became friends.**

 **Let me know your feelings!**

 **xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes:** **Hey there!**

 **Thank you so much for all the kind comments and the kudos. You guys are the best.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **By the way... I corrected some mistakes beofre posting, but I didn't have this beta read, so I might have missed something. Let me know if it's the case.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Sansa couldn't believe she'd actually accepted going out with them. Sure, it wouldn't be just Robb and Jon, but still… She shouldn't encourage them like that.

It'd come back to bite her in the arse.

It still didn't explain why she was stepping inside the pub and looking around. She hoped she wouldn't find them, but she knew it was a stupid thing to think; she knew they were there.

"Lady Arryn!"

Sansa rolled her eyes, but still walked to where Robb Stark was, waving his hand.

"You came." His smile was positively dazzling.

"I said I would." She told him, taking off her jacket.

"Jon, she's here!" He told his brother.

Jon chuckled. "I can see." He then turned his eyes to her. "Nice to see you, Arryn."

"You too, Stark." She turned to Alys and Jeyne who were already there as well. "Hey."

"You're actually here." Alys commented surprised. "When Robb said you were coming I thought he was high."

Sansa snickered. "I thought I was high when I agreed."

"It was because of the dogs!" Robb cut in. "We found out her weak spot."

Sansa rolled her eyes, before saying "hello" to Theon and Ros, who were also there. She didn't know them very well but knew that they were part of the Starks' crew.

She couldn't believe she was there.

"Wow. The Ice Queen in person." Theon spoke.

Ros elbowed him. "Don't be a prick." She glared at him. "Hey, Arryn."

"Hey, Ros. Just Sansa is fine."

Ros smiled at her.

"What are you going to drink, Sansa?" Alys asked her.

"Any chance they make Cosmopolitans here?"

Jeyne snorted. "I wouldn't trust Luwin to mix one of those." She said honestly.

"Then I'll have a whisky and coke." Sansa decided.

"That's our girl!" Alys slapped the bar. "LUWIN, WHISKY AND COKE!"

"No need to scream!" The elderly man protested. "I'm old, not deaf."

The old man grumbled as he placed the drink in front of Sansa.

"A toast?" Robb asked, leaning his glass towards hers.

"To what?" She wanted to know.

"New friends." Alys suggested.

Sansa snorted. "Who says I want to be friends with those two wankers?"

Theon chocked on his beer. "I like you, Arryn. Stick around, please."

She rolled her eyes. "A toast. To meeting new people."

Jon and Robb grinned at her. "To new people."

XxX

Sansa wasn't sure how she ended being escorted home by the two Stark brothers. She hadn't stayed for one drink; she'd stayed for three drinks, four dances and three hours of conversation.

She already knew Jeyne and Alys, but she was surprised to see how down to Earth Ros was. Sansa had heard many times that Ros was a 'whore', and she wasn't surprised in the slightest to see how those were only hurtful rumors. Sansa herself was well acquainted with how cruel rumors could be, and how entirely fake. Ros's sex-life was no one's business but her own, even if the school made it sound like it was.

Theon was a much of a prick as she'd suspected, but he wasn't terrible. He did have a tendency of speaking whatever he wanted, but Sansa didn't get the feeling he was trying to be cruel or something. And for all his talk and posture of great seducer, he was pretty respectful to all of them.

Jon and Robb were another matter altogether. Sansa already knew they were likable; the whole university adored them. She had no intention of being one more fan. The problem was that they were legitimately nice people. Their mother had to be smug as hell for raising two perfect gentlemen, who were attractive, intelligent and polite. It was bloody ridiculous.

Robb hadn't lied to her earlier: his flirting was friendly, and he directed it at everyone who'd flirt back. He treated her the same way he treated everybody else, if not with a little less intimacy (which was quite fair, since he'd know all of them way better than he did her). Jon talked more than she'd ever heard before and Sansa finally understood what Alys had said before: Jon was reserved, not stupid. He obviously felt comfortable with the group and he talked about many things. And his voice was…

Anyway, Sansa had been unable to leave. She hadn't felt that good in what felt like decades. She laughed, she talked, and she'd made plans with the girls for the weekend.

She didn't know how much she'd missed having friends until that moment. And, despite everything that'd happened with Myranda and Harry, Sansa was happy to have friends again. It was for boyfriends she didn't care anymore.

At the end of the night, Robb and Jon insisted on taking her back to her apartment, because otherwise she'd walk alone, and their chivalrous sides were not happy with the idea. Sansa tried to say no, but they weren't willing to budge on that.

Once they stepped outside and she realized how empty the streets were, she was grateful for the company.

They talked about small things all the way to her building and Sansa was surprised to see she didn't want to say goodnight; she wanted to talk more.

That was exactly why she stepped back.

"Thank you, boys." She told them with a smile.

"Not a problem, Lady Arryn." Robb grinned back.

Sansa snorted. "I'll see you two around."

"Wait." Jon called. "We'll have a movie night at our place on Friday. Can you come?"

Sansa pressed her lips together. Should she go?

"Ghost and Greywind will be thoroughly disappointed if you don't come." Robb added. "I think they're already planning on cuddling you to death."

That surprised a chuckle out of her. "Well, I guess I can't disappoint Ghost and Greywind."

* * *

 **Notes: Next chapter, Jon talks to Sansa about what happened and she has a bit of a revelation.**

 **There's also a nice serving of angst coming along, but anyway...**

 **Let me know your feelings.**

Actions


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes: Hello there!**

 **Thank you for all the lovely comments!**

 **This chapter has a lot of angst and confusion, but it's really necessary.**

 **Take a look and let me know how you feel.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Sansa felt horrible for running from Robb like she did. He didn't deserve it, and it wasn't his fault she was a mess. He deserved much more consideration from her.

But how could she explain it all to him? How could she tell him that she'd stupidly fallen in love with him and Jon? She couldn't tell him that, the same way she couldn't say that now she was just waiting for them to break her heart.

She didn't judge them for the whole sharing thing. She'd enjoyed it a lot, and she imagined other girls would too.

The thought made her heart ache, but she had no claim on either of them, much less both of them; they were only friends. Well, maybe not anymore.

She ignored too many calls and messages, she'd run from Robb the day before… Even Alys had stopped joking about the situation, because she could see how affected Sansa was. Jeyne had tried talking to her about it, but Sansa wasn't ready. She was acting like a scared little girl, but she didn't know what else to do.

"Sansa".

Her whole body froze. She couldn't believe that she was so distracted she hadn't seen Jon coming up to her.

"Jon." She pressed her books against her chest and almost considered running away, but even she wasn't that pathetic.

Yet.

"Can we talk?" His voice was low and rough, his eyes pleading. "It'll be fast, I promise, just… Please?"

It was the 'please' that broke her. Sansa couldn't believe how much of a bitch she'd been, to the point of making Jon beg for a minute of her time.

"Yes." She cleared her throat. "Sure."

They walked in silence to the side of the building, where no one was around. Jon had his hands on his pocket and he wasn't looking at her.

"Jon…" She started, but he cut her.

"We fucked up." He declared suddenly. "Robb and I, we fucked up. Badly." He took a deep breath, finally looking into her eyes. "And we understand if you never want to talk to us again, never see us again, but…" He took another deep breath, and Sansa could see how wrecked he was by all of this. "Robb is so worried about you. He says you were crying, and now he thinks you hate him…"

"I don't hate him!" Sansa couldn't hear that anymore. She couldn't stand having them thinking she hated them or that any of this mess was their fault. "I don't hate any of you. You did nothing wrong; it was my fault."

"I'm just trying to understand, Sansa. You owe us shit, I know, but we obviously did something wrong or you wouldn't be running from us like that." Jon pointed out.

"You didn't." She insisted. "It wasn't your fault. I'm a mess."

"Don't say that." Jon asked, taking a step closer. "You aren't a mess, Sansa. You're an amazing woman."

"Well, I don't feel amazing." She threw back. "I feel weak and stupid. And I feel like a bitch for treating Robb the way I did yesterday. And it's all on me!" She pressed when she saw Jon opening his mouth to say something. "Because I'm scared of you and how I feel when I'm around you two."

"You see? This is why this is our fault!" Jon insisted. "If we'd talked to you properly and told you all we wanted to, you wouldn't be scared. Well, at least I don't think so."

"Jon…"

"We were going to talk to you." He pressed like he was desperate for her to understand that. "We talked about it a thousand times, we had a plan. We blew it that night; we weren't going to touch you at all, we weren't there to seduce you. But we lost control and we hurried everything… We ruined it." He was so certain, so conformed to the fact that Sansa wanted to hug him, comfort him; but she was also very confused.

"Talk? What did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Robb told me you said it was a one-night-stand. And the fact that you think that means we fucked up. It wasn't a one-night-stand for us, it was never supposed to be."

Sansa's heart skipped a beat. "What?"

"When we said we wanted you, we weren't talking about one night." Jon took another step, stopping one palm away from her. "We really want you all the time with us."

"But…" Sansa's world had just turned upside down and she couldn't even believe her ears anymore. "You and Robb…"

"I know it isn't common, but…" He took a deep breath. "We both like you and none of us was about to bow out gracefully. It wasn't even a difficult conversation, to be honest. To us, it makes sense that you're meant for both of us."

Sansa hadn't seen Jon speaking that much or that honestly in a long time. She had no idea how to answer him.

"Jon…"

"I know this is insane, Sansa. Believe me." He ran his hand through his hair. "Robb and I discussed this to death. We didn't know what to do and how to talk to you. I know it's too much, I do…" He looked pained. "But we want you by our side. We want you to be our girl."

Sansa's body froze. She couldn't believe what she was listening, because it was too close to what she desired the most. She wanted both of them, she was in love with both of them and now Jon was offering them to her.

It was everything she wanted.

And, exactly because of that, Sansa couldn't believe in it.

When was the last time she got exactly what she wanted? When was the last time one of her choices didn't come back and bit her in the arse?

It was way too easy.

And it was never easy. Not really.

"Jon, I…" She closed her eyes. "I don't… This is insane."

Jon sighed. "I know. This is why we should've talked to you. Now we've ruined it."

"You didn't." She spoke up before she could stop herself. She couldn't see him like that. "Neither you nor Robb ruined anything, I swear. I just…"

Why was this so difficult? Why couldn't she say what she felt?

But, in truth, she knew why. Every time she talked about her feelings, Joffrey had used them against her or used them to humiliate her. Harry made it look like she was trying to manipulate him, being selfish and needy.

She knew that Jon and Robb were nothing like Joffrey and Harry. She knew it, but…

What if she was wrong again?

"I don't know what to say. I need time to think." She finally said. "I can't do that around you two."

"Okay." Jon sighed, resigned and defeated.

Sansa cradled his face between her hands. "I don't hate you or Robb. I just panicked when I talked to him. Can you tell him that?"

Jon nodded.

"Can you just give me some time to think? Please?"

"Sansa, you shouldn't even have to ask me that." Jon groaned. "We should…"

"Oh Jon, stop that!" She rolled her eyes. "You two can't plan or predict everything."

Jon's chuckle was mirthless. "I guess we can't." He gave her a look. "So you really don't hate us?"

"I couldn't if I tried."

* * *

 **Notes: The problem is not solved, but at least she's going to think carefully now before making a decision...**

 **Let me know your feelings!**

 **xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes:** **I am so sorry for how long it took me to come up with this...**

 **Thank you so much for the kind comments.**

 **This chapter is an explanation of sorts, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **It hasn't been beta-read or anything, so let me know if there's something too wrong about it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"Greywind, you aren't supposed to be on the couch." Robb told the dog sternly.

The animal didn't even open his eyes to acknowledge his owner; he just remained with his head firmly on Sansa's lap as she petted him.

"I'm sorry." She giggled. "Should I stop petting him?"

Robb sighed. "I don't think he'd ever forgive me if I made him leave that spot." He spoke rather dramatically.

"No. Greywind is a good boy. He wouldn't hold a grudge. Would you?" She cooed at the dog.

"I know I would if I were on his position." Robb told her cheekily.

She gave him a flat look. "Robb Stark!"

Jon came from the kitchen chuckling. "Let me guess. He just said something remotely flirty to you."

"Not that remotely." She informed Jon.

"Did you talk to the others?" Robb asked Jon.

"Yes. Alys and Jeyne say they'll wait and see if the rain lets up a bit. Theon said 'fuck no'."

Sansa snorted.

She couldn't believe she'd actually become friends with all these people. 17-year-old Sansa would be appalled by the low profile and down-to-earth companions, but this Sansa was happy.

One month after the night at the pub and she felt comfortable in their presences. She was a regular fixture on their group and she didn't feel uneasy around Jon and Robb.

Even if she still scolded Robb for flirting too much.

They were supposed to have pizza and movies at the boys' place that night, but the rain that had been falling softly when she arrived had picked up strength and turned into a downpour. And now the others were saying they might be late or not even come at all…

Sansa wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"Now we have a lot of pizzas for us." Jon mused.

"You're staying, right, Sansa?" Robb asked. "You don't have to go."

Sansa bit her lower lip. Robb was way too perceptive sometimes. He'd obviously noticed her inner debate.

She cleared her throat. "Sure."

Jon opened his mouth, then closed it, then repeated the whole process two times. "I want to say you can stay here and you'll be fine, but I have a feeling this isn't the right thing to say." He looked bothered by the idea.

Sansa gave him a weak smile. "It's okay." She assured him.

Robb pushed Greywind off the sofa so he could sit by Sansa. The dog whined, but went to lay down next to Ghost, who'd been by her feet the whole time. Robb left some space between them, and Sansa was grateful for that.

"Is it something we did?" He asked, honestly concerned. "Because if it's the flirting…"

"It's not." Sansa cut him. "And it's nothing you did. I was a mess even before I came here."

"You aren't a mess." Jon spoke, sitting on her other side.

"You can tell us. If you want." Robb pressed gently. "Maybe you'll feel better if you say something. Maybe we can help you if we understand."

It was sweet of him to think so. Therefore, Sansa decided to explain to them, make them understand how pointless it was.

"My first boyfriend used to slap me around." She informed them both, her voice detached. "Our fathers were very good friends that worked together. I was 15 and impressionable and he looked perfect to me. He was perfect for a while. The first time he slapped me, it was because I laughed at some joke made at his expanse. I thought I deserved it."

"Sansa…" Robb started, but she raised her hand, asking for him to wait.

"I don't remember why the second time happened, or the others after that, but when I finally decided to tell my mother she said I probably deserved it, and that I had to treat him well, so he wouldn't do it again."

She wasn't looking at any of them at this point, her eyes fixed on the coffee table. She didn't want to see their expressions, whatever they were.

"I dated him for two years. I became a ghost, did everything he wanted and he still found ways and reasons to be cruel to me."

As if they could sense her mood, both dogs sat up, and put their heads on her lap. Sansa touched them, getting strength from the touch.

"I'd love to say I left him, but he left me. He found someone better." She sighed. "He actually overdosed on his own wedding, if you can believe it. Joffrey sure knew how to throw a party."

"So…" Jon cleared his throat. "Joffrey?"

"And he was just the first one." She scoffed. "When I started college I dated another boy, Harry. My mother practically threw me at him, because he was from a good family of the Vale. He was different from Joffrey in some aspects, but not that many. At least he never slapped me."

"This shouldn't be considered a point in his favor, Sansa." Jon spoke before he could stop himself. "It should go without saying."

"At the time it didn't." She shrugged. "Harry was charming and funny, and I loved the attention. He loved to show me off, tell everybody I was his girlfriend. I felt cherished, at first, but eventually, I realized I was just a trophy."

She sighed. "Harry made me feel like I was going mad. He accused me of being controlling and manipulative all the time. One of my friends even confirmed it when I asked her; she said I was suffocating him."

"I don't think you're that type of person." Robb put in gently.

Sansa snorted. "It turns out she was sleeping with him the whole time, so I guess that explains that…"

"Fuck, Sansa." Robb groaned. "That sucks."

"Oh, hold your horses, Stark. It's not even the end." Sansa informed him, her laughter sounding a bit maniac. "A month after that, my father had a heart attack and died. I wasn't even there when it happened. Two months after that, my mother remarried; and he took over the family, and he…" She pressed her lips together.

"Sansa." Jon touched her shoulder gently. "You can tell us if you want to, but you don't have to."

"I need to." She told him, even though her eyes were on the dogs. "You'll understand better that way." She took a deep breath. "Petyr was a 'friend of the family', and he'd always been the definition of 'creepy uncle'."

"Did he touch you?" Jon growled.

"Not when I was a child." Sansa admitted. "But he was always telling me how mature I was for my age; he made me feel adult and smart, you know? He only started putting his hands on me when I turned 14. Too long hugs, lingering kisses or touches… That was when I realized something was wrong. But it was so rare for us to actually see him, that I never said anything."

"But he married your mother." Robb voice was dangerously flat.

"Yes."

"Did he…"

"If you're asking if he actually did anything…" Sansa cut Jon. "He didn't. He tried to kiss me once, but my mother saw it."

"What did she do?" Robb wanted to know.

"Accused me of trying to seduce him and almost kicked me out of the house."

"Your mother is a piece of work." Robb growled.

"You have no idea."

"Is that why you came to Winterfell?" Jon asked. "To get away from him?"

"Yes." She admitted. "By that time, I've already taken time off from University, but I knew I wouldn't be going back to King's Landing. Then he offered me his private apartment, so I'd be 'more comfortable' if I stayed in the Vale. The next day I called Winterfell to see if I could transfer."

"Do you want us to beat him up for you?" Robb offered, very seriously.

She arched a brow. "Petyr?"

"Any of them, really." He shrugged.

"I don't need you to be my knight in shining armor, Stark." She snorted. "I'd rather fight my own battles."

"We know you can do that…" Jon spoke softly. "But…" He cleared his throat. "We want to be your friends; and that means we want to fight your battles too."

Sansa sighed one more time. "But do you understand why it's hard for me to trust people? Can you understand why sometimes I get uncomfortable?"

They both nodded, their faces somber.

"I'm sorry." Robb finally said. "Now I feel like I've been pushing you too hard."

She rubbed Ghost and Greywind behind their ears. "I needed to be pushed a bit." She spoke softly. "Alys was right; I was living some kind of self-imposed penance. I like having people to talk to. I even kinda like you two."

"Careful with those words, Lady Arryn." Robb teased, much more gently than he normally would. "My heart can't take that kind of feeling."

She rolled her eyes at his drama. "Don't make me regret saying it."

Robb became immediately serious. "We don't want you to ever regret meeting us."

"If you ever feel uncomfortable, if you feel like you need to leave…" Jon took hold of one of her hands. "Just tell us. We won't lock you in."

"Or out." Robb put in.

In those moments, Sansa wished she could hate them both for being so good. How could they possibly exist in the same world where people like Joffrey and Petyr did? It didn't seem right or fair.

But then again… When had life ever been fair to anyone?

* * *

 **Notes: Next chapter, Sansa goes to a (perhaps) surprising person for advice.**

 **Bad news, guys… My life is about to be turned upside down. I quit my job, but I still have to stick around for a month to help until they find a replacement. However, I still have to start working on the new place, so for a month I will have two jobs. That means I am so fucked right now. So… It's very unlikely I will manage to write anything for the next month… But life is life. I hope you guys don't give up on me!**

 **Let me know your feelings here.**

 **Cheers!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes: Hey...**

 ***hides behind the door***

 **I am so sorry, people! I promise I haven't abandoned this fanfiction, I'm just having a hard time writing in general.**

 **I really appreciate all the support you guys have been giving me, even though it has been a long time since the last time I updated it. It's very nice to see it all.**

 **I've just finished this chapter, so it hasn't been beta-read, I haven't even checked it myself, so let em know if there's anything that needs to be changed.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Sansa didn't know what to do anymore. She had run as far as she could, but now she didn't want to run anymore. If she were to be honest, she had no idea what she wanted.

No, that was a lie. She knew.

However, once again, she was scared shitless of doing something about it, because she was afraid of what would happen when everything went wrong.

Because, let us all be honest, it would go wrong eventually.

But she wanted them. She wanted what Jon had offered: both Stark brothers, wrapped up for present, hers to keep.

To love.

And that was what scared her the most: Sansa knew she would love them. Hell, she loved them already, as insane as it sounded. Jon and Robb had wormed their way inside her heart and she couldn't fight it anymore.

The problem wasn't denying her feelings; it was believing they could actually love her as she did them; or -even worse -that they'd keep loving her once they had her.

Besides all of that… She still had to think about the repercussions of dating two boys at the same time. The University would have a field day with that.

Sansa didn't know if she was ready for that level of exposition. She was panicking over so many aspects and she needed someone to talk to, she just didn't feel like talking to Alys and Jeyne about it.

That was why she was knocking on a very specific door at that moment.

Ros opened it quickly enough. The older girl was wearing a huge shirt, no bra and hot pants; Sansa wished she was half as confident with her body as Ros was with hers.

"Sansa?" Ros seemed surprised to see her there. "Is everything alright?"

"Can I talk to you, please?" Sansa asked, her voice sounding a bit too desperate, in her opinion.

Ros gave her one long look, then looked over her shoulder. "Theon, get out."

"Oh, I didn't know he was there." Sansa was quick to say. "I can…"

Ros made a dismissive gesture with her hand. Theon showed up behind her, putting a shirt one, his jean still open.

"Arryn?" He also looked surprised to see her there. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Sansa gave him a weak smile. "Sorry to barge in like this."

He just shrugged. "No sweat." He pecked Ros on the cheek. "See you later, gorgeous."

Ros waved him away, then gave space to Sansa entered once he left. "Come in."

Sansa had never been to Ros's place. It was a very small flat, but it was well-kept. The redhead sat on the futon, while Ros went to the kitchenet and grabbed a glass of water.

"So?" Ros prompted, once she sat on the coffee table, directly in front of Sansa.

"I…" Sansa sighed. "I need advice."

Ros arched a brow and grabbed the pack of cigarettes that was close by. "On?"

"Robb and Jon." Sansa finally admitted.

"Because you shagged them?" Ros pushed, as she lit her cigarette.

Sansa was shocked. "You know?"

Ros's brow was still quite arched. "You were snogging with both of them at the party, darling. And you left together. It doesn't take a genius."

Sansa was gob smacked. "So everybody knows?"

"In what world have you been leaving?" Ros asked, completely astounded. "The whole University's talking about it."

Sansa hadn't noticed. At all.

Sure, people looked at her and whispered, but it had been that way since she arrived. She was so lots and confused she hadn't noticed the whispers had changed.

"This is such a mess." She hid her face between her hands.

"I guess it depends on how you look at it." Ros shrugged. "Why did you come here to talk about it? Mind you, I'm not kicking you out, or anything, but normally you talk about this stuff with Alys and Jeyne."

"They're driving me insane." Sansa admitted. "And I thought you… Well, this'll make me sound like a bitch."

Ros chuckled. "You came here because I'm used to people calling me a whore?" She guessed.

"I definitely feel like a bitch now."

Ros made a dismissive gesture with her hand. "Relax. You thought I'd understand what you did?"

"Not exactly that." Sansa confessed. "Robb and Jon… They want to date me."

"At the same time?" Ros asked, totally curious now.

"Yes." Sansa confirmed.

"And you want to date them." It wasn't a question.

"I do." Sansa confirmed. "But there are so many things to take into consideration, and I…"

"You are worried about the rumors." Again, not a question.

"Yes. How do you deal with them?"

Ros sighed and put her cigarette out. "Do you know why they call me a whore?"

"I'm not sure." Sansa answered carefully. "I always assumed it was because people suck."

"They do." Ros confirmed. "But I actually used to get paid to have sex with people."

Sansa's eyebrows hit her hairline. "I…"

"During my first year here, I used to go out with some older men." She explained. "I didn't have a sugar daddy, I had a few. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep that a secret forever, but I honestly didn't care all that much."

"I don't know what to say." Sansa admitted.

"Don't worry about that. Just don't say 'I'm so sorry' or whatever. It's always awkward when people say that." Ros continued. "I stopped doing that years ago, but people don't forget and forgive easily, or at all. That's why everybody keeps calling me a whore."

"Oh."

"My point is: I did it because I wanted to. I wasn't paying off a huge debt or supporting a drug addiction. It was a job, like waitressing or something of the type. I also quit it because I wanted to, but people will never let me forget that, one day, I was getting paid to have sex."

"What I'm trying to tell you is, even though the situation is completely different, if you date them, people will notice and they'll comment and they're probably going to call you a whore too." Ros continued, but her voice was kind, even if it was firm.

"I know." Sansa sighed one more time. "How can you stand it?"

"I have nothing to prove to this bunch of rich wankers. I couldn't care less about their opinion. My concern is if you can do the same."

"I don't know if I can." Sansa replied honestly.

"But Robb and Jon are worth it." Ros pointed out. "If it was any other pair, I'd tell you to run fast in the opposite direction. But those two? I think you should go for it."

"I'm scared." Sansa confessed.

Ros snorted. "Strange would be if you weren't. It is a big risk. The question is: are you ready to take it? I can see in your face you've seen some shit. Nobody can judge you if you aren't to date those two, especially like this."

"But you would do it." It wasn't a question.

"Darling, if I were in your place, those two wouldn't see the outside of their apartment for a month."

Sansa couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I should talk to them, shouldn't I?"

Ros shrugged. "It might help. Or you can just shag them."

"One thing at the time, please."

* * *

 **Notes: Let me know your feelings.**

 **I know it was quite short. The next one is a bit more about Sansa and the Starks getting closer together, and the one next to that is -finally -going to be all about the boy's POV.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes: I AM SO ABSOLUTELY SORRY, GUYS!**

 **Thank you so much for the constant support you're giving this fanfiction. I swear I haven't abbadoned it, but I lost my muse for a short while.**

 **This chapter is short -I know -but I promise you better days will come.**

 **Thank you for not giving up on me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"Thank you for the help, Lady Arryn. I always have a hard time buying presents for my mother."

Sansa gave Robb a look. "How? She raised you. You should know what she likes."

"Technically, I do." He defended himself. "But every time I get her something it's the wrong color, the wrong model, the wrong size…" He groaned. "She never says anything, and she always says she loves it. Then Arya sends me a message saying mom had to return the present again."

Sansa chuckled. "Fine. I'll help. What does she like?"

"Mom is a classic lady; she likes pearls and scarves and handbags. She hates animal prints, and jeans." Robb listed off, as they walked around the store.

Sansa arched a brow in his direction. "You have all the pertinent information. How can you mess that up?"

"I don't know." He sighed.

"Show me her picture." Sansa demanded.

Robb pulled his phone out and showed her a picture of Catelyn Stark. "She is gorgeous!"

"She is." Robb agreed with a fond smile. "She's a great woman."

"She has to be, to raise you all." Sansa teased.

"I want to defend myself, on principle, but I can't." Robb laughed. "She had her hands full while we were growing up."

"I mean, she had five of you. My mother made it look like having two kids was extremely taxing."

"Your mother is a crazy bitch." Robb offered. "If you pardon my French."

Sansa gave him a look. Robb and Jon had been extremely understanding about her past. Jon had given his support quietly, but Robb had no idea how to do that. He was loud, and his opinion on her mother wasn't flattering at all.

And maybe Sansa should defend her, but… Lysa made Sansa feel horrible for a long time. She drained her self-esteem and her desire to do things.

She couldn't call her mother a bitch, but if Robb could do it for her, she was fine with it.

"But my mother always wanted more." Robb carried the conversation along. "She wanted a girl to be a princess, but Arya is the furthest thing from a princess she could get."

Sansa laughed. She didn't know any of the other Starks, but she'd heard many stories about Arya, the only girl. Jon was particularly fond of her, but it was clear that Robb also thought his sister was the best one ever.

"She'd love you." He decided. "You're so girly."

"Excuse you?" She asked dryly.

Robb chuckled. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I'm just saying you are and she'd like you because of that."

"Right." She drawled.

They walked around a bit more, then Robb saw a bag. "How about this one?"

Sansa arched a brow. "Really? With all these colors?"

"It's a bag."

Sansa sighed. "I can see that. But you just said your mother is more classic. I don't think she'll like the color combination. This orange is way too much."

"It's a bag." He insisted.

"Oh my god, Robb." She took the bag from him. "This one." She passed him a blush colored handbag. "This one."

"It's pink."

Sansa rolled her eyes. "It's blush. It's basic, classic and I saw a scar back there that will look amazing with it. She'll like it."

Robb smiled at her. "I'll take your word for it."

"As you should."

"You should come with us to the dinner." Robb said.

Sansa was taken aback. "Why?"

"Because she'll like meeting you." He explained as if it was obvious.

"It's a family thing." She indicated.

"And you're our friend. She won't mind. She'll love to know we keep better company than Theon."

Sansa narrowed her eyes. "Do you invite all your friends for those things?"

"Just the really special ones." He replied with an innocent look that didn't fool her at all.

"Robb…"

"Ok. I get it." He chuckled. "You know we like you a lot, Sansa. We want you close all the time. It this wrong?"

She gave him a look, but she didn't answer.

It wasn't wrong, but it was affecting her heart and she didn't know what she'd do.

"Thank you for helping me with this."

Sansa chuckled. "Honestly, Jon… You can buy a shirt without my help."

"I'll just get something black." He grumbled.

"And what's wrong with black?" Sansa wanted to know.

"Mom always says I wear too much black." He told her with a shrug.

Sansa had noticed earlier on that Jon was always reserved when it came to his mother. When he talked about his siblings and his dad he was more relaxed, happier. Every time he talked about Cat Stark he'd speak carefully, as if he wasn't sure he was allowed to call her mom.

"So you want to buy something different?" Sansa pushed gently. "Because of her?"

"I…" He cleared his throat. "Robb would call me an idiot if he heard me speaking like this, but yes." He paused, then looked at her. "You know that I'm not actually Robb's brother, right?"

"The girls told me you're cousins, but his family adopted you." Sansa said.

"Yes. My mother died when I was five, and uncle Ned took me in." He spoke this part very fast, like he didn't want to talk about it at all. "Cat… In the beginning she wasn't too keen on the idea."

"Jon…"

"She changed her mind a while later, but…"

"Are you afraid she'll change her mind again if you aren't a good son?" Sansa pressed kindly.

"I know it's stupid. We've talked about this, the two of us. She even apologized for not being there at first. But she had two small children at the time, and…"

Sansa put a hand on her shoulder. "Jon. I'm sure she had her reasons. Maybe she was just too young, maybe there was something else. But it's in the past. She's your mom, just like Robb is your brother."

He gave her a small smile. "Thanks. Don't tell Robb I said that. He always worries."

"He's a good brother." Sansa told him gently. "Now, about that shirt…"

"How about this one?" He pointed at a beautiful blue shirt.

"Well, apparently you didn't need my help at all." She teased. "It's beautiful."

"It reminds me the shade of your eyes." He spoke softly, his eyes on the shirt.

Sansa's heart jumped inside her chest. "Really?"

Jon scratched the back of his neck. "Yes." He cleared his throat one more time. "What do you think?"

"I think you should try it on, just for the size. But the color is perfect."

Jon grabbed her hand gently. "Thank you for coming with me, Sansa.

"It's no problem, Jon."

* * *

 **Notes: There you go.**

 **Next chapter will be exclusively Jon and Robb's POV of this whole thing. We'll finally know what has been going on in their minds during this whole time. It'll have very little dialogue, because it's more about the reflection they had that took them to this present moment we're in.**

 **I don't know exactly when I'll post it, but I promise to do my best to be soon-ish.**

 **Anyway, let me know your feelings.**


End file.
